cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsley Dice
Kingsley Dice is a pun of King Dice and Kingsley (creator of Object Mayhem.) Introduction King Dice appears out of nowhere, and suddenly grows. Phase 1 "Hi-de-ho! Now that's what I call hero to zero!" Basically, he does nothing but do the same attacks as usual, but bigger and easier. Phase 2 "A one, a two, who do we love? A Kingsley Dice!" After that, Kingsley Dice will break apart, while the Dice you (that's supposed to be the one in it) will jump out. Basically, he's quite big, and the attacks are: *"Spit" tingleberries at you. *"Barf" either a Gun or a Tune. Gun will basically just shoot you, while Tune will just run towards you blindly. *"Jump" to the other side. Note that he does not actually jump, just moves his body to the other side, while he attacks you with his legs. Phase 3 "Pure Recreation and Null Cup Nation!" That next phase, he will suddenly roll out of control, and he will start bouncing. In this Phase: *He will always spin right, bouncing and bouncing. *He will spit one of these: **A Bouncy Ball which is just like any ordinary projectiles. **A Green Bouncy Ball, which unlike the normal one, spits out fire. **A Red Bouncy Ball, who'll act like a homing projectile. **A Yellow Bouncy Ball, which will split into more bouncy balls (maximum is 8) **A Purple Bouncy Ball, who'll towards you (hence being bowling-ball shaped) when it hits the ground. **Another Dice, with the face that has Letica's face. (see her page on object show fanonpedia) That one will spit smaller bouncy balls, and the yellow's max is 4. *In addition of spitting at you... **Gun returns. **Tune returns, but is evil than usual. This time, he doesn't blindly run into you, He CHARGES into you. REALLY often. **Phone will usually just shoot signal waves you have to smoke dash through. Phase 4 "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Now the evil part; he becomes a werewolf. He does the same things he does in Phase 2, but more faster, and extra evil. He also does Phase 3, even MORE faster. This time, the Bouncy Balls are demons who spit fire balls. The Green one spits MORE fire. Because it's now dark, you have to beware of the Shadow Gun and Tune, which is the same as the original, but you can only detect them when there eyes flash red. (or if you use light luck charm). The Phones are now zombies which try and walk to you. Trivia *Kingsley is also UltraToons. I give credit to him. *When he says "Pure Recreation and Null Cup Nation!", he makes double pun. The first one is the episode Pure Recreation which started after ONE year of waiting. The second one is the favored quote Mr. Yokai likes: "Extreme Pollination and Total Domination!". *Was lazy to put the things like "- Blah Blah Blah's Death Quote." *The Phone Zombies sawn in Phase 4 (which replaces the normal phones) is a reference to Phone's halloween design. This was made by Kindra, who I give credit also. *The Shadow Gun and Tune is the same as above. *Weirdly, Dice is a female. But hey, the boss fight's name is Kinglsey Dice... SO SHE'S MALE!